dc_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Stories Wiki
Welcome to the DC Stories Wiki What is the DC Stories Project? DC Stories is dynamic reinvention of the DC Comics Universe. I will be combining elements from the various timelines, continuities and mediums together to create one cohesive universe that is primarily focused on making sure the continuity and timeline stays accurate with no contradictions. I started this project due to becoming frustrated with DC's lack of care with how they handled their stories and the blatant disregard for continuity and the constant mini-reboots. I have set in place a number of rules that will prevent any major continuity breaks to occur. '''When does it take place?''' The main timeline takes place in 2012 but some series take place during different eras such as The Society which takes place during WWII. '''The Rules & Changes''' Rule #1: Time Travel The days where people can go back and forth between the timestream without trouble is over. Now very few people will have access or the abilities to use time travel. Speedsters will have to reach Mach 25 in order to break into the timestream. The main use of time travel will come from people of the future although it is rare and outlawed even there. Rule #2: No Multiverse The multiverse does not exist in this version and elseworld characters will be brought into the proper universe and given new or slightly altered origins. New DC does have its own versions of dimensions though such as Heaven, Hell, Olympus, and the Underworld. Rule #3: The Timeline is Alive As time ticks forward, stories happen in an actual timeline that can be measured and witnessed as it progresses. Rule #4: Power is Finite Similar to Rules 1 and 2, there is a story reason for why things are different in New DC. Some characters have drastically different power levels than they do in other continuities. Other characters may have different powers entirely or their powers may work in a totally different fashion. This is all by design. Guideline #1: Death is (often) Final As part of my commitment to making a timeline with consequences, character death is rare and when it does happen, it tends to remain that way. There are some exceptions (like Jason Todd) but in those circumstances, there are usually very serious repercussions that come with it. Characters coming back from the dead is an exceptional event and is not something regarded as a certainty within the confines of New DC. Guideline #2: Identity Crisis Characters may have different personalities, be involved in different relationships, have different origin stories, or even have different superhero identities. While most characters should remain identifiable or familiar, there are a number of exceptions. Also has composite characters (a fusion of one or more characters, usually condensed into a single character). Guideline #3: Expect the Unexpected Due to the compression of all the above rules and guidelines, and to help New DC stand on its own, don't expect a certain outcome. Things that seem to be a multiversal constant may not hold true. Different kinds of Kryptonite exist, time travel is almost non existent, Superman cannot fly at lightspeed or survive the vacuum of space indefinitely. Characters of DC Stories